knishes_and_count_choculafandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles Emperors
The 'Los Angeles Emperors '''are a hockey team affiliated with Major League Hockey. Added to the league in 1965, the Emperors are a big market team that constantly lures top talent to the City of Angels. History Origins and Early Years In 1962, Major League Hockey announced a plan to add a new team to the league in a major city on the American west coast. If the plan succeeded, more west coast teams would be added in the near future. Los Angeles was the easiest choice for the team's location and they let the fans choose a team name related to royalty. The overwhelming majority of voters chose the name "Emperors" and they would begin play in the 1965-66 season. As with most expansion teams, the Emperors struggled in their early years. The Emperors struggled with their poor talent before they used the awe-inspiring location of the team to attract free agents and foreign talent. This began in the earl 1970's, where they attracted many European players to come enjoy the city of Los Angeles. This helped turn the franchise around and lead them to championships in the 1974 League Championship Series, 1976 League Championship Series and 1979 League Championship Series. They would also lose in the 1989 League Championship Series. Clarence Garfield Era In December of 2001, the Emperors promoted highly-touted prospect Clarence Garfield from the minor leagues to be their starting left wing. Clarence would never relinquish this position and would become one of the best hockey players in history. Leading the team to championships in 2003, 2007, 2009 and 2013, Clarence does not let age slow him down as he is still a force to be reckoned with as he approaches the age of 40. Along with his deadly slap shot and booming hits on opponents, Clarence's personality helps make him one of the most popular athletes in history. His constant donating to charity and giving back to the community is loved by fans. Plus, his smile gave a face to the sport of hockey for the average American. In fact, many Americans who do not follow hockey can only name Clarence Garfield when discussing players and the Emperors when discussing teams. The other players on the roster during this time were good, but Clarence was the obvious reason the Emperors were successful in the beginning of the 2000's. Setting the record for goals in a career, the Emperors built their team and style of play around him and likely would not have won four championships in ten years if Clarence wasn't an Emperor. Reputation The Emperors are viewed as one of the best teams in MLH history. Constantly having one of the best teams in the league, the Emperors use their big market to their advantage. This causes many people to say that the only reason they win is their budget, but they have shut down their haters by also drafting great talent. Overall, this causes many bandwagon fans to be Emperor fans, but the majority of the rest of the league hates them out of jealousy. Notable Players These are the most notable players in the history of the Emperors... 'Clarence Garfield: Left Wing: '''The record holder for all-time goals, Clarence is the best player on the Emperors and one of the best in the league during the 2000's, Garfield is a beloved player in Los Angeles and has been a hockey legend since the 2001-02 season. Uniforms These are the uniforms for the Emperors image1_resized.jpg|The home uniform for the Emperors, seen here being worn by Clarence Garfield (credit to Malcolm in the Middle) 001455_258094.jpg|The road uniform for the Emperors resembles these uniforms for the Belarus National Hockey Team Category:Hockey Teams